The Darkest Night
by Hunhanchild94
Summary: Tanggal 15 November merupakan tanggal terburuk sepanjang sejarang. Namun di tanggal itulah Luhan bertemu seseorang yang merupakan takdirnya *summary gagal* /HunHan/ MPREG/


**Title : The Darkest Night**

**Author : hunhanchild9477**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Thriller , Horor (maybe) BL, AU**

**Rate : T for this chapter**

**Disclaimer : The casts are belong to God, themselves, and their parents, but the story is purely mine.**

**Warning : Typo, Cerita Aneh, Dll**

Luhan POV

"Baiklah, cukup sudah pelajaran hari ini. Selamat sore.", ucap Ahn Songsaenim mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini.

Aku menghela napas lega. Akhirnya aku terbebas dari 2 jam pendidikan karakter bersama Ahn Songsaenim yang super alim itu. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai pendidikan karakter, tapi karena Ahn Songsaenim yang terlalu bertele-tele dalam berbicara, aku nyaris tertidur saat mendengar khotbah panjang yang sepertinya tiada habisnya.

Aku melirik teman sebangkuku, Baekhyun. Aish, bahkan bocah itu sedang tertidur sekarang. Terbayang bukan betapa membosankannya jam-jam bersama Ahn Songsaenim?

"Yack! Bagun idiot!", gertakku sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Ngghh.. Luhan-ah? Aku dimana?",tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelap air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibir kirinya. Menjijikkan.

"Pabbo! Kau tertidur di kelas. Kajja, sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum hari semakin larut.", ajakku menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar ruangan.

Sore ini sangat aneh. Tak biasanya jalanan kota Gwangju sesepi ini. Yang terlihat hanya beberapa orangtua yang duduk di depan rumah. Bahkan di sepanjang jalan aku melihat banyak daun kering berserakan. Padahal biasanya petugas kebersihan akan membersihkan semua kekotoran itu. Ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Hei, Byunbaek. Kenapa sore ini sepi sekali?", tanyaku sambil mencolek bahu Baekhyun.

"Molla, padahal ini jam pulang kerja. Seharusnya daerah ini ramai.", jawabnya. Jawaban yang masuk akal. Tapi keadaan ini memang tidak masuk akal. Ini pukul setengah enam sore, seharusnya banyak pegawai atau mahasiswa yang pulang melewati jalan ini. Namun saat ini tak terlihat seorangpun melintasi jalan ini kecuali kami berdua.

"Luhan-ah, tanggal berapa ini?", tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Emm.. 15 November, waeyo?"

"Aigoo! Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang! Ayo lari, Lu!"

"Yack!"

Hei! Apa – apaan ini? Seenaknya saja Baekhyun idiot itu menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berlari. Dia kan tahu aku tidak suka berlari. Apalagi berlari di jalanan yang sepi.

.

.

"Berhenti, Baekhyun! Hah..hah..", titahku sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Aish.. aku benci berlari. Aku lebih suka digendong daripada berlari.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tangan 15 November huh?", tanyaku kesal.

"Kau belum tahu?", dia balik bertanya.

"Belum.", jawabku polos.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskan dengan berat. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahuku. Kemudian ia mendorongku masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendudukkanku di sofa ruang keluargannya. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia mulai berbicara,

"Tanggal 15 November dikenal sebagai _Darkest Night_ atau malam tergelap. Jika biasanya purnama muncul pada tanggal 15, maka pada tanggal 15 November tidak akan ada purnama. Semuannya akan gelap. Nyaris seperti gerhana matahari. Konon, semua makhluk dari dunia lain akan mencari mangsanya pada tanggal itu. Sebagian mangsanya akan dijadikan peliharaan tapi yang sebagian lagi.."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Akan dimakan hidup-hidup."

Mataku membulat mendengar semua itu. _Darkest Nigh_t? Selama 18 tahun aku menghirup oksigen di dunia ini, aku baru tahu ada yang namanya _Darkest Night_. Pantas saja tak ada orang yang melintasi jalanan itu.

Semua itu terdengar seperti mitos. _Darkest Night_? Haha.. terdengar seperti dongeng horror yang memuakkan. Aku jadi ingin tertawa apalagi melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat menceritakan semua itu, begitu serius tak seperti biasanya. Sebegitu menyeramkankah dongeng itu?

"Kau percaya dengan semua itu? Haha.. mana ada mitos seperti itu, Baekkie.", ucapku terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu menatapku tajam.

"Semua itu nyata, Lu. _Darkest Night_ memang benar-benar ada! Kau ingat Choi Ahjussi yang menghilang pada tanggal 15 November tahun lalu? Bisa saja ia diculik salah satu makhluk asing pada malam tergelap!", rancau Baekhyun.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Choi Ahjussi memang menghilang tanggal 15 November tahun lalu. Beberapa hari kemudian, beliau ditemukan bersimbah darah di dekat sungai Han dan menjadi berita kontroversial di daerah Gwangju. Namun, aku masih belum percaya. Yang kutahu, Choi Ahjussi mengalami gangguan jiwa parah setelah kematian istrinya. Dan saat ia ditemukan, aku melihat beberapa sayatan di lengan kirinya. Aku menduga sebenarnya Choi Ahjussi tewas karena bunuh diri.

"Bisa saja ia tewas karena bunuh diri!"

"Tidak mungkin! Malam itu aku melihat Choi Ahjussi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Dan setelah itu, ia tak kembali lagi, Lu!"

Aku menarik napas pelan.

"Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku membuktikannya sendiri, Baekie-ah. Aku akan ke jalan Pyeong Chang malam ini, jam 1. Aku harus membuktikan kebenaran _Darkest Night._"

"Apa kau gila? Pergi ke jalanan Pyeong Chang jam 1 malam? Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu, Lu. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau sahabatku.", sentak Baekhyun memelukku erat. Huh.. sejak kapan anak ini jadi sangat penakut? Bukankah ia penggemar film horror?

"Tenanglah! Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sepertinya ia telah memahami sepenuhnya keputusanku. Aku berani bertaruh, setelah ini orang-orang akan menganggap _Darkest Night _sebagai mitos terbodoh yang pernah ada di kehidupan ini.

.

.

Luhan terlalu keras kepala. Ia kini sedang berjalan sendirian di Jalan Pyeong Chang tanpa peduli apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya. Ia bisa saja menjadi incaran namja2 nakal di malam yang sesepi ini karena wajahnya yang cantik.

Suasana malam itu benar – benar mencekam. Dedaunan yang berserakan semakin menambah kesan horor pada tempat itu. Baekhyun benar, tak ada bulan purnama pada malam itu. Semuanya gelap. Lampu penerangan yang biasanya menerangi jalanan pun mati untuk malam ini. Hei, bukankah Luhan sudah membayar pajak untuk lampu2 itu?

Kendati malam itu benar-benar mengerikan, Luhan tetap bersikeras memberanikan dirinya. Ia bukan orang yang penakut seperti Baekhyun. Berbekal sinar senter yang menerangi, Luhan melanjutkan jalannya.

Srekk..srekk…srekk..

"Siapa itu?!", Luhan berbalik sambil berteriak was-was.

Tak ada orang disitu. Baiklah ini mulai menakutkan. Daun-daun itu bergerak sendiri, padahal tak ada angin melintas di jalanan itu.

Tap..tap..tap..

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Ia tak mempedulikan semua itu. Yang jelas hanya satu, ia ingin pulang dan berkata pada orang-orang bahwa _Darkest Night _hanyalah mitos belaka.

Tap..tap..tap..

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Sontak Luhan mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Ia mulai ketakutan. Tapi ia tetap menjaga mulutnya agar tak berteriak layaknya wanita seperti yang dilakukan Tao setiap kali menonton film horor.

Tap..tap..tap..

"Siapa AAAAAHHHH!", Akhirnya Luhan berlari dan berteriak seperti wanita saat melihat pemandangan di belakangnya.

Sebuah kepala, tanpa tubuh, dengan rambut gondrong nan kusut melompat – lompat mendekati siapapun yang melihatnya. Wajah kepala itu tak bisa didiskripsikan, namun yang jelas seringaian terbentuk di kedua bibirnya. Noda darah memenuhi permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Luhan terus berlari menghindari kepala menjijikkan itu. Kepala tanpa tubuh itu semakin kalap mengejarnya. Dengan seringaian yang makin tercetak jelas di sana. Luhan mulai menangis. Ternyata _Darkest Night _bukan cuma sekedar mitos. Ternyata semua itu memang benar adanya. Ia tak mau menjadi korban selanjutnya!

"Hiks..hiks.. Eomma! AAAAHH!"

Kepala itu tak hanya satu. Ternyata ada satu kepala lagi yang jauh lebih menyeramkan. Kepala itu memiliki tubuh. Lalu apa yang harus dirisaukan?

Tubuh itu tak berbungkus kulit. Daging dan organ tubuhnya nampak tanpa ada batasan yang menghalangi.

Semua itu membuat Luhan ingin muntah saat itu juga. Semua itu menjijikkan! Apalagi cairan merah pekat yang mulai mengalir dari tubuh tak berbungkus kulit itu. Tangisannya semakin keras. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa ia sedang dikepung oleh dua makhluk menjijikkan saat ini.

"Hiks.. Jangan mendekat! Jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!", rancaunya ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Hatinya merapal doa berharap seseorang datang menolongnya. Tapi semua itu nampaknya sia – sia karena tak seorangpun sudi datang ke tempat itu.

"A..andwae! Hiks..", tangisnya semakin keras saat melihat banyaknya kepala dan tubuh tak berkulit yang mengepungnya saat ini.

Gerombolan makhluk halus itu semakin mendekatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan namja manis itu selain menangis dan berteriak. Ia pasrah jikka nyawanya harus dicabut saat ini juga.

GREB

Jantungnya berpacu kuat saat merasakan sepasang lengan tengah merengkuhnya saat ini. Kakinya terangkat, ia tak menapak tanah lagi. Lengan itu telah membawanya terbang menjauh dari gerombolan makhluk tak dikenal itu. Sungguh, Luhan merasa lengan yang tengah merengkuhnya ini adalah malaikat penyelamat hidupnya.

Perlahan namun pasti lengan itu membawanya turun ke permukaan. Ia merasa kakinya telah menapak tanah lagi. Dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berterimakasih pada malaikat yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, ia ingin melihat wajah malaikat yang baru saja menolongnya itu. Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berjubah hitam. Mana ada malaikat berjubah hitam? Ia tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu, karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung yang menutupi nyaris seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu gegabah, anak muda.", ucap pria itu.

Luhan tahu ia gegabah, namun ia sangat penasaran. Ia hanya ingin semua orang tahu bahwa _Darkest Night _yang selama ini mereka percayai sebagai malam paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah hanyalah mitos. Namun ternyata semua itu nyata, bukan hanya mitos belaka.

"T-terimakasih, Ahjussi.", cicit Luhan gugup. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada aura tak mengenakkan di sana.

"Untuk apa?", tanya sang pria. Luhan bisa melihat saat ini pria itu tengah menarik tudung yang menarik wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah wajah asli pria itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat melihatnya. Wajah itu..

Tampan..

Sangat!

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan hanya bisa terpaku melihat pahatan indah di depannya. Hidung mancung, rahang kokoh, garis wajah maskulin, dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Semua itu seakan menyihir Luhan untuk tetap terpaku di tempatnya.

"Anak muda, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ,dengan ucapan itu, pria itu berhasil membangunkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"P-pertanyaan?"

"Lupakan."

Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan. Kedua obsidiannya melembut, membuat Luhan begitu menikmati tatapan itu. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum, tampan sekali. Sungguh Luhan tak ingin malam ini berakhir.

Di malam yang kata orang – orang merupakan malam terseram sepajang sejarah, ia malah menemukan seorang berwajah super tampan. Walaupun tadi ada sedikit gangguan mengerikan, tapi tetap saja ia bersyukur.

Namun, lepas dari yang ia bayangkan, lelaki itu mulai mengendus perpotongan lehernya. Mencoba menghirup aroma yang menguar di daerah _collarbone _–nya.

Slurp!

Luhan tersentak saat dengan beraninya lelaki itu menjilat kulit lehernya yang mulus tanpa cela.

"Hmm.. baumu enak.", desis pria itu.

Pria itu terus menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan kulit leher Luhan. Sungguh, ia merasa tergoda dengan aroma vanila dari pemuda manis ini. Berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini, pemuda itu benar-benar takut sekarang. Pria yang tadinya mempesona itu kini berubah menjadi monster yang seakan ingin memakannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu..", desah si pria. Suaranya terdengar berat dan basah.

"A-ahjussi?"

Tidak.. bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Lelaki itu mulai menciumi setiap jengkal wajah manisnya. Luhan berusaha mendorong lelaki itu, namun sia – sia. Lelaki itu sudah pasti jauh lebih kuat darinya.

BRUKK!

Lelaki itu mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menghimpit dinding.

"A-ahjussi.."

"Diam, dan nikmati saja semua ini, manis."

TBC

.

.

A/N : Aaa.. aku nulis apaan ini? Maklumin aja, aku pemula. Oke.. ini menjurusnya nanti bakal ke NC, penasaran kagak? Kalo gak penasaran yaudah gpp kok #plakk.. Saya mau lihat respon reader dulu, kalo memuaskan nanti pasti saya post next chapternya. Tapi kalo tidak, terpaksa saya hentikan sampai disini #plakk. Maaf saya agak songong.


End file.
